vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Mika
Summary Rainbow Mika (レインボー・ミカ), often shortened to R. Mika, is a video game character from the Street Fighter series. Her true name is Mika Nanakawa (七川 美華). She is a Japanese professional wrestler from Iwashigahama Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling organization, trained by Yoko Harmageddon. She first made her debut in Street Fighter Alpha 3 and returned in Street Fighter V. Mika likes to go all out on her opponents and give a stellar performance for the crowds with her wrestling moves. She is still somewhat inexperienced, but she definitely has the potential to enter the pro circuit. She idolizes Zangief and considers his wrestling philosophy as the ideal route she should follow. The mask she wears around her eyes can sometimes make it difficult to tell what Mika is thinking or feeling, but she is very open about her emotions and speaks in a distinctive manner. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Mika Nanakawa (stage name Rainbow Mika) Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Female Age: Probably early 20s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Japanese Wrestling), Can hit people using her butt, Can increase her stats by talking to a microphone about training Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Was able to fight against Balrog) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Was able to fight against Balrog) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ (Was able to block Balrog's punches, with her face) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Microphone Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flying Peach:' Mika leaps straight up into the air, with her butt first, then shouts "Bomber" and hits the opponent. *'Shooting Peach:' Mika launches herself at her opponent back-first while shouting "Bomber!" and hits the opponent in the chest and launches them several meters away. *'Paradise Hold:' Jumps, grabs the opponent by the neck with her legs and with her weight she slams her opponent against the ground. *'Daydream Headlock:' Grabs the opponent by the neck and strangles him/her, to them slam the opponent against the ground head first. *'Wingless Airplane:' Jumps, grabs the opponent by the neck with her legs in mid-air and slams him/her against the ground head first. *'Rainbow Hit Rush:' Punches her opponent two times and then slams him/her with her butt. *'Heavenly Dynamite:' Grabs the opponent and headbutts him/her several times, then grabs him/her by the neck and launches herself with her opponent against the ground. *'Peach Assault:' R. Mika grab the opponent and throws to fellow wrestler and tag-team partner Yamato Nadeshiko who throws him/her into the air. As the opponent falls down head-first, R. Mika and Yamato run towards each other, jump and launches themselves buttocks-first at either side of the opponent's head, and falls with him/her on the ground. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Mika (Under Night In-Birth) Mika's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Wrestlers Category:Good Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7